Rocky Roads
by oH tHe InSaNiTy
Summary: Raven must choose...Who is she, who does she love, what will she do with her life? Story will definitely be better than the summary
1. Clubbing

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TITANS TEAR BUT I DO LOVE MY BEAST BOY!!! This is my first Titan fic, but remember, it's MY story, and romances go how I want them to! smiles Please r/r, and tell me what you think. No flames please, but CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is cool. ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 1 CLUBBING Rain pelted the window, growing harder and harder.  
"You little green monster!" yelled Cyborg. "Give me the damn controller!"  
Beast Boy snapped at him with alligator jaws. "Forget it dude, I'm still playing!"  
Starfire wasn't there; she had locked herself in her room due to a very minor zit, much to Raven's amusement.  
Suddenly a loud crash of thunder rocked the room. Raven and Robin hardly even looked up from their card game.  
"RUMMY!" said Raven, smacking her hand down on the table.  
"Bitch, you won again!" stated Robin with a slight smile.  
Raven smirked, and gathered up the cards to deal again.  
"Nah, I don't want to play anymore," said Robin. Suddenly he snapped his fingers and grinned. "Hey, I know how to get Star out of her room! Let's go to the club!"  
Raven's stomach sank, realizing Star was the reason he had been preoccupied during their game, and not anything...anyone else.  
"I could go for that," she muttered darkly to everyone's shock. She stood, and went upstairs to change while Robin and the rest of the guys got cleaned up.  
"Star, we're going clubbing. You gonna come?" she asked, rapping on Starfire's door.  
"Of course, friend Raven! We shall dance this evening away!"  
Raven rolled her eyes, and continued on into her room.  
'Tonight will be FUN,' she thought grimly. 'I'll blow these guys out of the water.'  
She threw her closet open and reached into the farthest recesses.  
"Here we go!" she said, pulling her only club outfit into the light. The black shirt shimmered in the light. Raven smiled, and began dressing. Pulling off her Titans uniform, she tugged on her tight black pants and combat boots. Then she proceeded to tie on the black top. Applying a thin layer of lip gloss, she checked her reflection one last time, and headed downstairs.  
Shaking her short, lavender hair back, she stood before the guys, bare shoulders gleaming. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's mouths dropped in succession.  
"R-Raven?" stuttered Beast Boy in shock.  
"What?" she asked emotionlessly.  
  
All of the sudden the guys swarmed her, exclaiming over how good she looked.  
"Freaky dark goddess!" laughed Cy.  
Raven gave him a slow smile. "Yeah, that's it, Cy."  
Robin just stared, with a small, funny smile on his face.  
"Friends! We will go now, yes?" asked Starfire from the stairs, where she was wearing a green strapless mini-dress that matched her eyes, which were focused intently on the wonder boy.  
"Uh, yeah," said Robin, glancing from Raven to Star and back again. "Rae, its cold, take this." He stripped off his leather jacket and draped it around her pale shoulders.  
'Oh Robin,' she thought, and slid her arms through the sleeves, trying to ignore the piercing look in Starfire's eyes.  
"Thanks," she said.  
He shot her a quick smile, and tossed his spare motorcycle helmet to Star.  
"C'mon people, let's do this!" hollered Cyborg as they left the tower.  
Roughly half an hour later they arrived at the club. As she stepped out of the T-Car, otherwise known as Cy's 'baby', BB on her heels, Raven felt the music pound through her, reverberating through every cell of her body. She turned as Robin's bike roared up to them, Starfire clinging to Robin's muscled torso, fingers gripping the material of his gray shirt so tight they were white at the knuckles.  
"Star, you can let go now!" Robin laughed, removing his helmet.  
'Yeah Star, let go!' thought Raven loudly in Star's direction.  
"Rather than standing like idiots in the parking lot, let's actually go in!" she said pointedly.  
"Good idea, Rae!" chuckled Beast Boy as he and Raven headed towards the entrance, everyone else following close behind.  
As they entered the club, the gang dispersed. Raven went straight to the bar. Looking over at Robin and Star grinding, she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes.  
FLASHBACK Raven ran to her mom and laughed, holding her arms up. "Up mama! UP!" Her mother smiled softly, and picking her up, danced with her gracefully around the room. Once Raven was safely on the ground again, she curled up in a ball, and fell asleep watching her mother dance, long dark hair flying around her. Suddenly she woke in a flash of light, her mother was gone, and in her place, was her father, laughing maniacally. END FLASHBACK  
Raven shook herself mentally. 'That was the last time I ever saw mom. But that's over now.'  
"Bartender! Tortuga. 180 proof. No ice," she said.  
"Trying to forget something or someone?" asked the Barkeep.  
"Yeah. Yeah, a little of both," she agreed, and tipped back her drink. Slamming her empty glass down, she called for another. 


	2. Falling From the Rooftop

DISCLAIMER!: Yeah, so once again, I don't own the Titans, although BB owns me...sighs happilyoh, and the song isn't mine either. It's 'Still Falling', and it's by a band called Saybia. Previous disclaimer applies, and once again, ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 2 FALLING FROM THE ROOFTOP  
"Rae?" asked BB from behind, "Do you want to dance with me? CAN you dance at this point?" He eyed the line of glasses in front of her.  
"Yeah baby!" she said in a very un-Raven-like manner. She hopped easily down off her barstool and let the green teen lead her out onto the floor.  
Without hesitation, Raven began dancing, lost in the music. She didn't even notice Robin walking over.  
"Wow, Rave, I didn't know you could dance!"  
She stopped cold. "I don't know. My mother LOVED to dance before she...died." A light bulb exploded overhead. Raven shudder almost imperceptibly, and forced her emotions back under control.  
"You n' me, let's go," said Robin softly.  
Without a word, Raven moved in closer to him, never breaking eye contact. Their bodies began moving together fluidly.  
"So Raven-,"  
Suddenly Robin was jerked away. "Robin, I love this song! Let us dance!"  
"Star, I was dancing with RAVEN!"  
Starfire pouted. "But Robin, I do not know these other males, and I want to dance with YOU!" She shot Raven a snotty look.  
Raven shook angrily. "I'm going home." The dark girl took off, and once out of the building, began flying home, windows shattering beneath her. Unbeknownst to her, she was being followed by none other than Beast Boy.  
"Raven! Rae, are you okay?!" yelled BB into the dark expanse of Titan Tower. "Where are you?"  
"Calm down, Animal Boy, I'm right here." Said Raven from the top of the stairs, in her black pajama pants and a tight black t-shirt. "And I'm FINE."  
"Well in that case would you mind dancing with me now, as Robin cut in?"  
Raven's face remained emotionless, but her amethyst eyes smile warmly. "Okay, Beast Boy. You choose the song."  
She turned the lights down low as BB walked over to the immense sound system. Raven cracked a small smile when she heard the song.  
"I love this song," she sighed.  
Beast Boy grinned. "I know," he said, pulling her close into his arms. Raven rested her head on his chest and began singing along.  
"Last night I woke,  
Lost, scared, and soaked  
In sweat, I lay in bed,  
Still falling from a rooftop..."  
"WOW, Rae, not only do you dance well, your voice is amazing!" Beast Boy smiled down at her. His smile evaporated quickly when he saw the tears well up in Raven's eyes,  
"Raven," he said, voice soft as he pulled her into his lap on the couch. "Rae, what did I say wrong THIS time?" His emerald eyes held a look of worry mixed with a longing Raven couldn't touch.  
"BB, I can't...It's too..." Raven bit her lip as the tears flowed fresh, and she bit her lip as all the light bulbs in the room burst, and the table near them collapsed.  
Beast Boy pulled he head onto his shoulder and stroked her silky hair. "It's okay Rae, everything's o-."  
"No!" Raven cried forcefully. "No it's NOT okay. My mother's dead, my dad is still out there, and I have his blood coursing through my veins! That is NOT okay."  
"I knew about your mom...Rae, do you want to tell me the whole story?"  
"My father was...is...Trigon...a demon. That makes me half demon, and even more dangerous. He killed my mother while I watched, and there was nothing I could do about it!" Her voice grew dreamy and pensive as her now dark eyes clouded over. "We had danced that afternoon. We loved to dance. I loved to watch her...She was beautiful..." Raven's voice trailed off, and she looked at BB, eyes begging for comfort.  
Neither of them said anything as Raven slowly reached out a hand to stroke BB's face. He returned the touch gently, and shyly leaned down to kiss her. She leaned in eagerly, but as their lips met, Beast Boy pulled away quickly.  
"I didn't hurt you did I?! Damn my stupid powers!" cursed Raven.  
"Rae, calm down, you didn't hurt me!" BB assured her. "I'm just scared I guess..."  
"Scared?" replied Raven in her monotone, emotionless mask back in place.  
"No, no, no, not of YOU! Because you're drunk, and I don't want you to wake up in the morning with any regrets."  
Raven shook her head, and pulled him back to her. BB put a hand at the nape of her neck, pulling her even closer. Their tongues met in a fiery fury. This time Raven pulled away. Winking at Beast Boy, she teleported them both to the roof. Their tongues met again, exploring, testing limits.  
"Mmm, Rae," sighed Beast Boy.  
"Shhhhhh!" Raven silenced him with a finger as he began feathering kisses down her neck.  
'Oh she...smells...soooo...GOOD!' thought Beast Boy detachedly.  
BB lowered Raven to the ground, never breaking the kiss, the desperation and passion mounting with each stroke of her tongue. His hands began wandering, and both their breathing became heavier.  
"Raven, I-,"  
"BB, should we...?"  
Suddenly the door to the roof swung open, blinding the two teens already there.  
"OH! Sorry to interrupt!" apologized a bright red Robin, taken aback.  
'Wow, I didn't know they were...I thought Raven...I guess I was wrong!' Robin thought shakily.  
"Robin, I-!" Raven started, standing up.  
"Don't worry about it, Rae. I'll go. Carry on." He hung his head a bit, glad his mask hid the turmoil in his eyes.  
The radiator behind them all blew up  
Raven's eyes welled up again. She brushed her fingers over Robin's shoulder, and gave BB a tender look.  
"I'm sorry. I have to go...I'll be back by morning." With that, Raven jumped from the roof of Titan Tower.  
  
YAY!!!!!!! I'M STARTING TO LIKE THIS ADVENTURE! 


	3. Gone

Hey, yeah, I don't own TT, but whoever does, I worship you! (And BB)...teehee  
  
Chapter 3 Gone  
Robin and Beast Boy rushed to the edge of the roof that Raven had just launched herself from.  
"Raven! NO!" cried Beast Boy, looking down at the rocks below.  
"BB, she flies. She'll be fine," Robin muttered voice harsh. He hunched his shoulders against the wind. 'Was it this cold out before?' Robin wondered to himself, eyeing the hazy moon.  
Turning on his heel, he went inside. BB slid down the wall, head in his hands.  
"Raven, please be okay. I don't know what the team would do without you." He closed his green eyes and leaned his head back. 'I'm sorry Rae.'  
Raven leaned her head against the wall below. 'I'm sorry too, BB. But I can't out you guys in danger anymore,' she thought. Looking up, she saw a flash of light. 'Shooting star. Too bad wishes never come true.' With that, Raven looked to the ocean, and across to the city. With one final glance back, Raven dived into the ocean.  
Pressing the button on her T-Communicator, she held her breath and waited. Soon, she saw what she was looking for.  
'Aqualad,' she remarked.  
'Raven? What's going on? Why did you call me? Is there trouble above? Where's the rest of the Titans?'  
'Sorry, it's just me, and no, there's no trouble up top. I need a place to stay while I'm gone. I just need to leave them for a while.'  
Aqualad's face softened. 'Follow me!' he thought, and swam ahead.  
Raven followed quickly, and soon they reached the underwater grotto of Atlantis. Shaking her hair back, Raven pulled herself out of the water and sat down.  
"So Raven," Aqualad said genially. "Why are you 'gone'?"  
Raven looked at him, deep eyes full of pain. "I need to learn to control my powers better. I almost physically hurt BB and Robin tonight. I lost it and the reactor on the roof blew up. I'm not asking for help. Or even companionship." She stopped, blushing. "Just some time."  
"Time you shall have. You can stay as long as you want or need here." Aqualad's black eyes smiled. "And you shall have companionship whether you want that or not."  
Raven looked up, and amethyst eyes met onyx coolly. "Thank you." She bowed her head, exposing a pale neck to Aqualad. He leaned and placed his lips on it and a cool shiver ran through Raven. "Please no." The nuzzling didn't stop, however.  
"You owe me one Raven." Was Aqualad's scarily calm reply.  
"No, I don't," she said firmly, pushing him backwards and off of her.  
He shoved back hard, and the last thing she knew before passing out was his unwanted weight on top of her. She woke sometime later, quickly sitting up and looking around. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. Suddenly she knew, and tears of pain and humiliation ran down her heart-shaped face. She stumbled to her feet, pain ripping through her small frame, especially through her lower half. "Help." She whispered hoarsely. "Someone please help me." Hanging her head, she paged the only person she could think of. Cyborg. "He did WHAT to you?!" screamed Cyborg angrily. "I'll KILL him! I will rip him APART!" "And how would that make you any better than he?" Raven asked gently from the seat next to him in the T-Car. "How would that change what happened?" She lowered her head and her lavender hair swung forward, obscuring her tear-stained cheeks. "We need to get you to a doctor." Cyborg noted. "NO!" pleaded Raven. "No one can know but you Cy! Please, please..." Cy looked into her wide, fearful eyes and shook his head. "Fine, but you should really go." "If something comes up amiss, I will. I promise." Little did she know how much was amiss. Four months later she sat in her room in Titan Tower. 'What's wrong with me? I have greater control over my powers, but the puking. I can't eat, but I keep gaining weight, and my breasts hurt...Oh gods, please no...' She ran around frantically in search of Cyborg. Robin and Beast Boy watched her apprehensively. "She seems so different lately..." whispered BB to Robin. "I know, she looks different somehow. Like she's got this glow, but she's still so drawn and zapped, like she's hiding something. She's been like that ever since that night..." "Cy! Cy, thank the gods; we need to go to the doctor. Something's wrong...I'll explain on the way." 2 hours later, Raven emerged from the exam room, defeat written all over her delicate features. She hung her head, avoiding Cyborg's concerned gaze. "Rae, you're not...are you?" Raven met his gaze, and he knew. He pulled her to him gently, and stroked her cheek. "This is NOT your fault Raven. And you don't have to go through this..." Raven looked up at him, eyes full of tears. "It works differently for demons, Cy. I'm due in 3 weeks. It's already a little person inside me...I saw it. I saw...her." A small smile appeared at the corners of Raven's rosebud mouth. "I just don't know how I can face everyone now. What will they think?" Cyborg started the car. Turning, he looked at Raven, and placed a hand on the small, but pronounced swell of her abdomen. "They'll understand, little one. And they will love her like they love you." Raven smiled gratefully. "Let's go home, Cy. I have big news." 


	4. A New Addition

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Titans, though I wish I did, cuz they're absolutely phenomenal!!  
  
Chapter 4 A New Addition  
  
"You're...what?" Beast Boy gasped as Raven flushed a brilliant red.  
"Pregnant."  
"OH RAVEN! This is wonderful, WONDERFUL news!" Starfire beamed, hugging Raven tightly.  
"Er, yeah....great," Robin agreed, trying hard to smile. "But one question....Maybe two. Who's the father? And what're we gonna do without you on the team?"  
"Oh you'll survive without me on the team; I'll only be gone for a couple weeks until I can find someone to baby-sit her."  
"Her?!" cried Starfire in the background. "A GIRL! Even MORE wonderful!"  
Raven smiled serenely at her before continuing. "You could find someone to replace me for a bit."  
"I'm sure Aqualad wouldn't mind," mused Robin.  
"NO!" Cyborg growled. Robin looked shocked.  
"Cyborg, why...?"  
Cyborg held up a large hand. "Let Rae continue," He glowered.  
Raven hung her head and sighed. "The baby's father is...Aqualad." Everyone gasped. "BB, Robin, you remember the night I left? After we went clubbing?"  
Robin and Beast Boy both blushed. "Yeah," they answered simultaneously.  
"Well, I went to see Aqualad, to see if I could stay in Atlantis for a while. And he decided that I...owed him a favor."  
Starfire's green eyes widened.  
"And when I refused, he...he..." Raven looked at Cyborg pleadingly. He nodded in understanding, and laid a hand comfortingly on her shoulder and looked at the other Titans.  
"What Rae is trying to tell you, is that the bastard overpowered and raped her."  
Robin exploded, BB's jaw dropped, and Starfire just looked confused as a tear rolled down Raven's face.  
"Raped? What is that?"  
"He forced her to have sex with him." Cyborg explained through clenched teeth.  
"That is not right!" she cried in outrage.  
Raven hung her head. "It's okay everyone. Okay, it isn't really," she amended at the look on Robin's face. "But he gave me something wonderful that I'm sure was not intended," she smiled a bit, placing her long- fingered hands protectively over the swell in her stomach. "Maybe Terra could replace me." She smiled warmly at the happy look BB tried to hide.  
"Or maybe I should have a little talk with Aqualad." Robin growled.  
Raven placed a hand on his arm. "No Robin. That's something I need to do, and in my own time. For now, we need to focus on this." She gestured gracefully at her very different body.  
Robin's frown melted into an easy smile as he took Raven in. 'She glows. She looks so happy, so content. I've never seen her like that.'  
Everyone crowded around Raven.  
"So, it's a girl...What're you gonna name her?" Beast Boy asked excitedly.  
"Well, I was thinking Acelin Semina...But I would like you guys to help me with naming her...I mean, you'll be her family."  
"Uncle Cy, I like the sound of that!" Cyborg laughed.  
Robin looked pensive. "What does that name mean?"  
"Yes!" clamored Star. "On my world, names are very important!"  
Raven smiled gently. "Acelin means noble, and Semina is a goddess of Danish mythology. She is the goddess of the sun, moon and stars."  
"I like Acelin. It will fit any child of yours." Said BB shyly.  
"Then her first name will be Acelin. What about Semina?" Raven asked.  
"Hm...I don't know..." Robin mused.  
"Can her middle name be Daphne?" asked Cyborg quietly.  
"Daphne?" asked Raven, turning the name over in her mouth. "I like that. What does it mean?"  
"It was my older sister's name. She died in a car accident. One meaning of it is victory."  
"Oh yes! That is perfect!" Starfire cheered clapping her hands together.  
"I like it," chimed in BB.  
Robin met Raven's eyes and nodded in approval.  
"I like it too." Raven said, smiling at Cy. "Acelin Daphne."  
Cy smiled in honest appreciation. "Thanks, Rae. I can't wait until she gets here."  
"Yeah," agreed Robin happily. "Our little stranger." He lay a gloved hand on Raven's stomach before saying, "But I really have go call Terra. I'll explain everything to her." With that, he left.  
BB kissed Raven on the cheek. "I'm happy for ya, dudette. Well, kinda, I mean, how it happened is...But Rae, you'll be a great mom. And I'll totally teach the little one an appreciation for tofu." With an impish smile he took off up the stairs after Robin.  
Starfire smiled wide. "Well Raven, we shall need a proper nursery for your coming child. How much time do we have before she arrives?"  
"About 3 weeks Star."  
"We shall have to hurry! There is an extra room upstairs, and..."  
"I want her in my room." Raven said quietly.  
"But your room is so dark! We shall have to make it bright and cheery for your daughter!"  
Cy grinned amusedly at Raven's grimace as he left the room.  
"Okay Star...What else?" Raven asked as she walked into the kitchen, suddenly hungry. 'OOO, PICKLES!' thought Rae, snatching the jar out of the fridge, and gobbling the pickles with a vengeance.  
Suddenly she stopped. The baby was kicking. "Star, come here, she kicked me!" gasped Raven in amazement. Star came over, and placing her hand on Raven's bulge, smiled appreciatively.  
"She's strong."  
Raven and Star shared a sisterly smile, and laughed. Starfire began prattling on abut the nursery, but Raven didn't hear her.  
'Oh little one. I'll never let anyone hurt you. We'll always be together and happy. Nothing will ever get you...I swear it on my life.' 


	5. The Real Father

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Titans, only the new baby! HEHEHE! Guys, thanks soooo much for the reviews. I'm glad you like it, I'll try not to let you down.  
  
Dark Weezing: That is The Question now, isn't it??? HERE'S YOUR ANSWER!  
  
CHAPTER 5 THE REAL FATHER  
  
Raven sighed and pulled her hair back into a short ponytail. She groaned as she realized yellow, purple, and red paint was splattered all over her body. She dropped her roller and groaned.

"You had better LOVE this room." She said to her now enormous belly. All of the sudden she gasped. "Cy, get the car."

"Pickle craving?" he asked jovially.

"NO!" she snapped. "Baby coming." She gasped again as her water broke. "And she is NOT going to wait...so hurry!"

Cy ran out of the room, shouting the news to others, and Robin came running in. "You all right, Rae?"

Raven gritted her teeth. "Do I LOOK all right Robin?"

He took in her paint spattered appearance and suddenly smiled. "You always do Raven."

"As much as I LOVE it Robin," she started sarcastically, "It is NOT time to FLIRT! I need to GO!" Her face contorted in pain, and she grabbed Robin's gloved hand. A shiver that had nothing to do with the coming child ran through her. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear as he picked her up gently to carry her to the car.

Somehow he knew what she meant though, and smiled. "You want me to stay?" he asked as they entered the delivery room. "Well," she smiled tiredly, "You ARE the father...if you want to be."

He smiled ecstatically. "You mean it Rae? I could...You..." She just squeezed his hand as the doctor told her to push.

Several hours later, a very tired, very sweaty, very happy Raven held her daughter for the first time.

"Oh, Raven, she is PERFECT!" sighed Starfire happily; gazing at the baby nestled into Raven's bosom.

Robin smoothed back Raven's hair and smiled down into the tiny baby's face. "She looks like a doll...So tiny. So..." he lost his voice.

"Beautiful." Said someone from behind.

"TERRA!" yelped Beast Boy.

Terra smiled. "Congrats Raven. She really is precious."

Raven smiled. "Thanks guys." She started as the tiny being in her arms began crying. "Acelin, darling, shhhhh! Everything's ok...We're all here darling. Mommy's here, and it's gonna be alright." She crooned, smoothing the baby's unruly dark hair.

Acelin opened her eyes, and brilliant amber eyes met amethyst. The baby quieted instantly.

Cyborg looked puzzled as Raven's eyes shot open wide and a smile of delight covered her face.

"What Rae?" he asked.

"My mother...she has my mother's eyes." Raven beamed. She touched the baby's tiny fingers and hands gently in wonderment. "Robin, she's so, SO perfect. So fragile. So...innocent." Raven's eyes met Robin's, and absolute, complete love for him and the new baby shone through.

"I know Raven." Robin said. His happiness slowly faded away though, and he chewed his lower lip in a very un-Robin like manner. "I'm happy too, Rae, but I've been thinking. You having this baby makes you vulnerable. That makes the team vulnerable...You can stay in the Tower, but with the baby, I don't think...." Raven's eyes filled with tears.

"Robin, what are you saying?"

"YEAH!" chimed in Cyborg and Beast Boy angrily. "You can't kick Raven off the team!"

"Raven is important to our team!" agreed Starfire and Terra.

"Robin, I thought you...I thought we...I though...Get out." Raven held the tiny bundle in her arms closer, protectively.

"Rae, if you just..."

"I will NOT give up my daughter for the Titans, even if they give me up because of her. Now, I think you should leave."

Robin bowed his head and left, tears he did not know were there streaming down his face. The others followed, looking upset and confused.

Raven looked down at her now sleeping daughter, then turned her big eyes to Cyborg. "How could he, Cy? We've become so close since he found out. He never said he loved me, but I thought I could see it, and now all of the sudden I'm dismissed from the Titans because of the baby he DID say he loved?! I don't understand him!"

Cyborg grinned consolingly. "I don't think anyone does, I don't even know if he gets himself. I can see where he's coming from, but I don't agree with him in the least. There's nothing fiercer than a mommy."

Raven smiled gratefully.

"And Rae...Maybe he hasn't said it to you, but it's all BB and I hear. The boy's smitten." And with those words, Cy left Raven and Acelin alone.


	6. All Yours

Disclaimer: Yeah, by now you ought to realize that I in no way own the Titans. (Although my heart is owned by BB)  
  
Chapter 6 All Yours  
  
Two days later, Raven lay safe in her bed in Titan Tower, giving Acelin her bed-time bottle.  
"Well, you are a BIT like your father," she admitted to the contented infant. In the time that Acelin had been in the outside world, Raven had noticed similarities between her daughter and Aqualad. "You have his ears, his hair...And you MUST have gotten your charm from him, because I'm not charming in the least!" She laughed.  
A small knock at the door silenced her. "Yes?" she called.  
Starfire popped her head in and smiled as she watched Raven lay Acelin gently in her crib.  
"May I enter, friend Raven?"  
Raven turned to her with a smile. "Sure thing, Star. What can I do for you?" She hovered over her bed and patted the air next to her.  
"My Raven, you've changed very much since becoming a mother." Starfire commented. Raven gave a small smile and shrugged.  
"Giving birth gives my kind better control of their powers. It keeps the child safe," she replied simply.  
"Oh..." said Star, green eyes wide. "Yes, you have been showing emotion lately. Lots of it, really. Lots of anger. Is there anyway I can make you happier?"  
"Make Robin let me back on the team, stop BB and Terra's public makeout sessions, kill Aqualad..." Raven listed, only half joking about the last part.  
Starfire paled. "Speaking of Aqualad," she whispered. "He is downstairs. With Robin."  
Things suddenly clicked in Raven's mind. "And Robin sent you up here to keep me from leaving my room until Aquajerk was gone.  
The lamp behind them shattered at the amazing force of Raven's unchecked fury. Acelin whimpered fitfully in her sleep as if she could feel her mother's emotions.  
"Take her," said Raven coolly, motioning to Acelin. "Stay at the top of the stairs until I call for you."  
With that, Raven stormed down the stairs to where Aqualad and Robin stood, slamming her fist into the wall before making her decent to face the man who riddled and ruined her dreams.  
Aqualad stood leaned against the wall casually as Robin got two cans of soda from the kitchen for them.  
"So, to what do we owe this little visit?" Robin asked quietly, no real warmth in his voice. Raven gasped.  
'Robin didn't invite him!'  
"Actually, I was hoping to see..."  
"Me?" Raven asked sweetly from where she stood. Robin tensed, looking from Raven's icy features to Aqualad's carefully composed ones.  
"You," Aqualad smiled, opening his arms to her.  
"Making sure you didn't do any lasting damage?" she sneered.  
Aqualad flushed.  
"And don't think the others don't know what you did to me...How you betrayed your place as a Titan. As a person. Don't think I didn't tell them." She said to him him, disgust evident in her silky voice.  
"Now Raven," Aqualad murmured, shifting to walk towards her. A table smashed into the wall above his head, glowing with black energy. He took his warning and stood still.  
Suddenly, the cries of a very young, startled baby filled the room. "Star!" Raven called calmly, and seconds later collected her screaming daughter, shushing her as she did so. She walked slowly over to where Aqualad stood, rooted to the spot.  
"This is Acelin." Raven stated, no room for argument left in her voice. "She's your daughter, born two days ago."  
"Can't be. It hasn't been long enough for a baby."  
"I'm not human, you dipshit," hissed Raven, cutting him off. "Take her. Say hello and goodbye, this is the first and last time you'll ever see her."  
She handed the now alert bundle to Aqualad, who gazed down in wonder and regret.  
"She is mine," he sighed. "But not. She is yours alone. I waived parental rights in the way she was conceived." He handed the tiny baby back to Raven, deep shame etched in every inch of his face. "I'm sorry to have hurt you little bird." He said to her, and with those words, left Titan Tower.  
Raven gazed dully into the worried faces of her friends, and shaking her head, went back to her room, cradling the baby. 


	7. Of Banquets and Masks

Disclaimer: Yeah, see chapters 1-6 for various and assorted disclaimers. Sorry the last chappie was so short, but this one is so long it comes in two installments!  
  
Chapter 7, Part 1 Of Banquets and Masks  
  
"Happy ½ birthday dear Acelin, Happy ½ birthday to you!" everyone sang. Sic month old Acelin clapped her hands joyfully and commenced to cover herself in cupcake.  
"Hey Acie, you're supposed to EAT it, not WEAR it," Cyborg laughed, wiping her face. She looked at him in amazement, wide amber eyes seeming to say that that was the stupidest idea she had ever heard, and promptly hit him in the face with a mushy fistful of her now mostly obliterated treat.  
The rest of the Titans cracked up, Beast Boy laughing loudest of all. Cy wiped his face slowly, and gave BB a look that sent him running.  
"Come back here you little monkey!" Cyborg yelled, standing to give chase. Acelin shrieked in laughter, and Robin winked at Raven.  
"She sure knows what's funny doesn't she?" He chucked her under the chin, bringing forth more laughter from the happy baby.  
Raven smile affectionately at her daughter and nodded to Robin. "Yeah, I guess." She conceded. "She IS mine, you know."  
Robin gave her a surprised and grateful smile. 'She's talking to me again!' he thought ecstatically.  
"Rae," he whispered, leaning in. "Can I talk to you in private?"  
Raven mulled over it for a moment and walked into the kitchen after Robin.  
"Yeah?" she asked, tone only lukewarm.  
Robin blushed. "Still mad, huh? Well, here's the thing. It's not just Ace's half birthday, it's the 6 month anniversary of your becoming a mother, and Batman and the JL think that's very impressive. They decided to have a banquet in your honor. I already arranged a babysitter, the one you usually use." Robin dropped his head and flushed even darker. "I, uh, also got you a dress. I mean, If you don't like it you can get something else, but I thought...Well, it's beautiful, it reminded me of something you'd like. Star helped me with the size, and yeah, so..."  
Raven smiled soothing. "All right Boy Wonder. I'll check it out...And thanks for the effort."  
'Why is he doing this?' Rae wondered as she checked on Acelin, who was happily tugging on Starfire's red hair, and went upstairs. Opening her door, she gasped.  
Strategically placed right where she would see it was the perfect dress, the one that she had designed once in a notebook and shown proudly to Robin. Not even bothering to close the door, she stripped down and slipped into the cool satin of the dress. Off-the-shoulder straps accentuated her high collarbone, and an opening just below her breasts revealed a lilac underskirt and her perfect figure.  
Looking down, she saw tiny, perfect shoes, dyed lilac to match, a simple silver chain with an amethyst charm lay across the top of one. Putting on both the shoes and the necklace, Raven stood before her mirror.  
Suddenly, Robin stood behind her, looking polished and suave in his black tuxedo. Raven flushed pink and turned to face him, heat ripping through her body.  
"Your mask! You took it off!" she gasped, too shocked by that fact to even ask why he was in her room.  
He just smile and shrugged. "Yeah, I get to see your unrestrained beauty all the time, and while you were pregnant you said something about wishing I'd take it off, so...I did." His wide, startlingly blue eyes looked hopeful.  
Raven leaned back into the couch, jar of pickles on one side, Robin on the other. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she studied Robin's strong features, and smile secretively to herself, but then frowned.  
"Robin, I wish you'd take that mask off," she commented.  
"Why?"  
"So I can see your eyes...Just for once," she whispered, stroking his cheek before leaning in...  
'Robin, you make it so hard to be mad at you,' Raven thought while sighing outwardly.  
"You...have a nice face," she said simply, running a slender finger down the side of it.  
"Rave?" Robin asked timidly, not sounding so sure of himself for once.  
Raven's eyes widened at the unexpected use of her old nickname.  
"Yeah?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant as her heart leapt into her throat.  
Robin stepped forward, and pulled her close. "Will you..."  
"Will I...?" she asked.  
Their eyes locked, and before either of them knew what was happening, their lips had met in a kiss that left them both gasping for breath, chests heaving. Robin was the first to pull away, reluctantly.  
"Later. Save me a dance." Is what came out of his mouth. "I'll ask you later." Kissing Rae's forehead gently, he left the room in a near run.  
Raven stood frozen to the spot where he had left her, tears of utter confusion welling up in her deep eyes. Shaking her head, she walked over to her vanity and began pinning up her now shoulder-length hair with a vengeance.  
When she was finally satisfied, she wiped her cheeks, and walked down to where her friends were waiting patiently for her. 


	8. Connections

See other Chapters for disclaimers, I'm tired of writing them, lol.  
  
And to everyone who's reviewed, thanks so much for the feedback! I totally love you guys!  
  
Chapter 7, Part 2 Connections  
  
"Raven, you look magnificent tonight," the Caped Crusader complimented. "How are you feeling?"  
"Thank you Batman," Raven said, bowing her head slightly. "I already miss the baby, but otherwise I'm fine."  
"Have you discovered her powers yet?"  
Raven flushed. "Yes I have. She's a very strong emotipath. Very strong for one so young. We have a mutual connection, and she also feels what everyone else feels."  
Batman gave a rare smile and patted Raven's shoulder before walking away.  
Raven looked around and sighed. Suddenly she looked up and her eyes widened happily. "Saybia. Good choice DJ." She muttered.  
All of the sudden, a familiar hand snaked around her slender waist.  
"Robin," she breathed, turning to face him, and was once again taken over by his amazingly blue eyes.  
He pulled her close against his body and began swaying gently with the music. Pressing his lips to her hair momentarily, he sighed, and tilted her chin up so he could see her face.  
"Oh Rave," he mumbled, running a hand down her arm. "Earlier, what I was trying to say...What I need to say is..." He paused and looked away, cheeks red.  
Rae took a deep breath, and turned his face back to hers. "Look at me," she said gently but commandingly. "What is it Robin?"  
Robin gazed at her intensely. "I...was wrong Rave. We need you on the team. I've seen how not being there has hurt you. And how it's hurt us, and how it's changed the team."  
Raven's eyes filled with tears, and Robin pulled her closer, resting his cheek on her head.  
"Us, Robin?"  
"You, and me, and us." Robin whispered into her ear. "I care so much about you Raven. And I felt I had lost you. I HAD lost you. I knew how to fix things, and I didn't." He looked into her eyes as a tear slid down his cheek. "I'm such an idiot."  
"An idiot that many millions of girls want to be with." Raven replied, barely audible as she wiped his tear.  
Robin stopped dancing and looked at Raven, blue eyes baring his soul to her. "An idiot who only wants one. For him, for his team. Who wants to be a father to your daughter if he can." His dark lashes glistened. "I want to make this better Raven."  
Raven hiccupped and smiled. "My daughter has a Father. What she needs is a daddy. Can you do that?"  
Robin's face nearly broke in half from the size of his smile. "Yes. Yes I can."  
"Part of that means standing beside me too, though, because Ace and I are a package deal." Raven smiled playfully.  
Robin nodded, smile never faltering. "I'll do that too. Raven, I love you two so much."  
Suddenly they realized that they were surrounded by everyone in the room.  
"Were you listening?" Raven asked indignantly. Everyone else just smiled and shrugged, and one by one, began clapping in approval of what had just taken place. Robin took her arm, and smiled at her again.  
"Everyone, our Raven, once again a member of our team, and an extraordinary mother."  
As everybody applauded again, he bent and kissed her. All of the sudden, Raven fell to the floor, clutching her head and quivering. "The BABY!" she screamed.  
Robin knelt and grabbed her. "What's happening Raven?" he demanded.  
"Acelin. She's in trouble. Great danger. She's so frightened. Something horrible at Titan Tower. MY FATHER!" She gasped, before leaping up and bolting to the door, members of the Teen Titans in hot pursuit. 


	9. DaddyDaughter Relationships as opposed t...

Disclaimer: Yeps, I guess I'll write one this time around...lol. I don't own the Titans, only Acelin. Oh, and the babysitter, but she's not really a Titan now is she? Oh well... And to everyone who has reviewed, thank you so much, I really appreciate it, and I'll try to update as often as possible, but I'm in the process of moving (AGH!) so it may be a while between chapters...Oh, and Black-Hearted-Fool, thank you for my new spoon! clutches it happily and dances around singing about the fork she will soon have My Dearest Lady SMo...of course there shall be wenis (though maybe not in this chapter), what do you think I am?! Now...onto the story...  
  
**CHAPTER 8 Daddy-Daughter Relationships As Opposed To Mommy-Daughter Ones  
**  
Raven burst through the door, hair flying out of it pins. "Acelin!" she screamed, panicked, seeing the babysitter in a pool of blood by the door. "Monique! Where's my baby?! Where is she?!"

Monique looked up through her pain and gave a half smile at BB as he bent to wrap her shattered leg. "Don't bother BB, it's definitely too late for me. I'm a Med major, I know the damage is too great to fix...He has her Raven." Monique's hazel eyes opened wide. "You better hurry. You said your dad was...Well GO! No time to talk..." She lay back and closed her eyes. "And Raven, be careful." Monique's eye fluttered, and her breath died on her lips.

Raven's eyes filled with tears and she screamed angrily as she tore up the stairs to find her father, the other Titans hot on her heels. "Ace!" she screamed, seeing her father sitting on the floor with the baby nearby.

"Raven," he rumbled, eyes glowing dangerously. "You didn't tell me you had a baby."

"You know, there's a reason for that." She retorted as Robin rushed forward to scoop up the baby he loved as his own.

"Ah ah ah," Raven's father tsked, sending a bolt of energy that knocked Robin back into the far wall. Starfire rushed to his aid.

"That was NOT NICE!" she admonished, sending her starbolts at Trigon. "You should not pick on those smaller than you!" He stood, head brushing the vaulted ceiling.

"Well that just would not be any fun at all, tiny one." With one massive hand he knocked her out of the air to where Robin had lay stunned moments before.

"STOOOOOOOOOP!" screamed Raven angrily. "Trigon, why? Can you not stand my happiness so much? You took away my mother, tried to kill me. And now you've come to kill my baby. WHY?! What did I ever do? What did SHE do?" Raven waved her hand at the spot where Acelin sat, amber eyes full of confusion and fear. "You think I will just stand aside and let you have her? I will NOT allow you to do to her what you did to me, she will not grow up without her mother, and she will not grow up missing part of herself. You will not kill anyone tonight, Father. Hate is how you live, but love will be your undoing." By now Raven's deep amethyst eyes were a dangerous shade of red. She rose from where she had been crouched in a feral position on the floor. "Leave Titans. This is my problem." She held up a graceful but firm hand to Cyborg's loud protests.

Raven turned her eyes up to her father's face. "This ends tonight." She murmured.

Raising her hands, she gave all she had. Blocks, and attacks ensued in a fierce battle between Raven and her demons, and her demon father. Sweat poured down Raven's face, and blood poured down her arms and from rapidly opening wounds all over her body. Suddenly a loud sonic boom sounded, and Raven fell, unaware of her darling daughter's screams, or of the floor rushing up to catch her and all was black.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled in anguish, clutching her limp form to him. "You said you weren't leaving! You said you'd stay for Ace, she needs you. _I_ need you...please don't go Rae. I love you, don't leave me," he keened, tears pouring down his face and making streaks down Raven's dirty, bloody face as they fell onto her. The other Titans stood around the pair, tears running in silence down their faces.

Suddenly, a tiny sob was heard, and heads turned to Acelin, and the Teen Titans looked on as Acelin crawled over to where Robin held Raven. Tears rolled down her tiny face as she looked from Robin to her mother. "Mama, up? Mama?" Screamed the tiny little girl as she tugged with growing insistence on her mother's tattered skirt. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAA!"


	10. INTERLUDE

Hey y'all (my little interlude...lol...) For those who wanted to know, I'm moving to Tennessee from Illinois...Yeah, bit of a BIG difference...But just wanted to let you know, while my story is in the big and dramatic part (teehee) that it will definitely be a while before I update cuz my dad will be unhooking the comp soon so we can move it from temporary living to the new house! And I'm really busy putting together furniture and unpacking boxes...I feel so handy. big happy grin But I'll update eventually...DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!! I LOVE YOU ALL! 


End file.
